


The Good, The Bad, The Ugly

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 他情願自己可以是房裡的任何東西，只要不是山姆泰勒。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 許久沒複習影集寫下的，希望不會有太多嚴重錯誤。他們倆愛恨交織的相處方式真是太令我升天了。

 

 

　　他情願自己可以是房裡的任何東西，只要不是山姆泰勒。嬌小的男人在他狹窄的公寓裡醒來，在更狹窄的床鋪上縮成一顆會筋骨痠痛的馬鈴薯球，正躺在一座火山旁邊，嗅到空氣裡飛揚的致命火山灰，和可比擬火口噴發引起的轟天巨響。他希望天花板上的昆蟲屍體可以掉進那座火口裡，給他暫時停頓的安靜就好。

　　馬鈴薯球想起之前住在學校宿舍裡的室友，半夜喝醉回到四人房內朝垃圾桶嘔吐，一邊喃喃自語說著醉話，他應該要下床把那人塞進垃圾桶裡，讓他在自己的嘔吐物裡窒息，拯救自己和另外兩個室友。但他沒有，他只是顆馬鈴薯球。所以他等著五點五十分的鬧鐘響，有個正當理由可以離開現場，而不會顯得這麼失禮。說真的，對方才失禮，為什麼他不能將他塞進床頭櫃。

　　火山咆哮一聲，接著失去了動靜。山姆的腦子夠清晰了，他數著秒數，旁邊的人在數到六十前還沒換氣他就要去檢查他是否死於呼吸道肌肉張力降低。還好在數到四十五時火山咳了一陣。

　　這座火山有著巨碩的體型和粗大的神經，名為吉恩杭特。杭特先生每次出現都會把他的小公寓塞滿，滿到無法讓空氣流通，滿到山姆自願成為地毯上的粗蕊纖維，或是醜壁紙上的一朵泛黃扶桑花。

　　「換張大床。」

　　杭特先生老是這麼說，次數多到山姆幾乎可以起訴他職場性騷擾。這是他的反抗，他堅決不，所以他現在只能成為馬鈴薯球，偶爾是顆迷你南瓜。

 

　　泰勒閉上眼睛，假裝不在乎潮濕的霉味或那條被他壓住的軟綿綿手臂，杭特先生擁有中年人的鬆垮和不堪。他該換個工作，離開這個可怕的男人。搶在十幾年前寫出哈利波特，或研發一台iPod，可惜他不是好作家也並非工程師，所以山姆泰勒才在曼城當督察、窩在老舊破爛的公寓裡。

　　火山喜歡在工作時被尊重，被稱作老爹。山姆不記得自己在〇六年當總督察有這項習俗，可能杭特先生擁有喜歡虐待下屬的支配人格，而他只能維持住自有物的主權，當做最後底線不讓老爹的意識侵門踏戶。

　　馬鈴薯球的奇特腦迴路攀在現實的邊緣恣意延展，偶爾外頭的窗景會出現林立的玻璃帷幕大廈、滿街排放廢氣的歐陸汽車，和曼城高速公路上綿延的紅燈。這些幻覺都還存在，尤其脆弱的時候出現非常頻繁。直到現在吉恩還會叫他滾回海德，然後山姆會假想他再次從警政大樓跳下，當然他沒有勇氣再試第二次。

 

　　這是個秘密，未來的山姆泰勒死掉時，現在的山姆泰勒在場。

　　就像靈魂出竅一樣站在病床旁邊，看見醫生將他身體裡的軟管一一拔除。不應該會痛的，至少物理上來說，但是現在的山姆還是痛得要命。他醒來後看見安妮蒼白的臉龐，他昏倒在辦公室。泰勒思考該不該告訴這個女孩他剛剛看見了什麼，老爹這時衝進休息室，拎著領口逼他回家吃阿斯匹靈。

　　事後山姆覺得自己缺失了一塊責任，所以他買了魚缸、買了觀賞金魚，在缸底放水草和工業量產鵝卵石，他開始養起一條脆弱的生命。

　　「你接下來會開始養巴西龜、蜥蜴，然後是貓，最後是狗，到這一步你就正式成為叮噹小仙子。」

　　「這是什麼鬼話？」 _把雞雞插進男人屁股的海盜又不是我。_ 山姆沒說出口，並拒絕杭特遞過來的菸。

 

　　和安妮的戀情沒成，跟他的同志傾向沒多大關係。他還是很愛安妮，安妮也愛他，但不是可以成家立業的那種愛。

　　他落得要和杭特先生分享一張單人床的困境，成為一團球狀玩意。

　　杭特先生是標準沙文主義者和深櫃恐同，山姆認為他們之間有超越性別的牽絆，雖然他的總督察不會明說。這不壞，反正他們的相處就是肢體衝撞外加語言汙辱。

　　離過婚有兩個小孩的吉恩喝醉後總愛說，跟男人幹和婚姻比起來根本不算困難。是啊，山姆也這麼認為，反正他們都已經年過四十，真愛論也不是他們追求的。至少吉恩杭特可以在山姆泰勒身邊睡得沈穩，山姆也可以在吉恩的掌握裡感到安心。

 

　　平均日常比例是八十和二十，前者是和吉恩維持關係的痛苦指數，後者是舒暢指數。

　　舉例來說，在工作期間他會收到各式各樣的身體傷害：被推到牆上、被關禁閉、被肘擊、被賞巴掌、被迫搭乘危險駕駛，事後被灌酒、被要求請客，回到公寓吉恩會開始折騰他，如果雙方有興致的話。

　　此時痛苦指數會上升到九十，他討厭背後式，像條老狗一樣被貫穿，擠壓到幾乎會嘔吐。

　　泰勒的肩腰比例偏向女性，老爹喜歡他的背，為此他還改掉了趴睡的習慣。他開始抗議，抗議自己的性別不被尊重、抗議自己的慾望不被重視、抗議自己的陰莖一點都不想勃起。

　　吉恩堵住那些咒罵將他翻身，讓泰勒的腿張在肥壯的身體兩側，然後以正確的角度結合在一起。這可能是他們關係中最接近生命伴侶的時刻，屬於山姆舒暢指數的十。

　　他接受所有粗魯和疼痛，那讓泰勒感覺被需要。在這個狹小的床鋪、狹小的活動距離、狹小的範圍十裡，他被允許宣洩痛哭，哭到像是在杭特先生懷裡的一顆洋蔥，還好吉恩事後不會深究。

 

　　鬧鐘響了，謝天謝地。

　　他在瞬間關掉鬧鈴，並有些驚訝於自己的手臂，直到剛才他都還是顆馬鈴薯球。山姆滑下床，有腳掌帶他到浴室，鏡子的倒影展現出蒼白的身體，還有各種意義不明的傷痕。水噴到臉上他才重新感覺到自己像個人類。

　　未來的山姆死掉後他變得多愁善感。

　　「你不能和小時候的自己說話，不然這個世界會毀滅。」安妮靠在他的肩膀上，在十月底和山姆分享一支冰淇淋，巧克力香草口味。

　　「啊？」

　　「時空矛盾會形成黑洞的你知道吧？博士說的。」

　　他當然知道，他偶爾還會送花給露絲，至少還可以維持這麼低限度的關心。

　　沒多久金魚死了，結束的無聲無息。不是因為水髒，也不是沒有飼料，某天他回家補眠，那尾美麗的金紅色小東西就躺在魚缸外面，幾乎被曬成乾。他的金魚自殺了，它可能發覺要承擔起山姆泰勒的責任和陪伴是多麼痛苦，所以它跳出魚缸，試圖逃離他的飼主。

　　最終可以忍受他的人只有吉恩杭特。

 

　　刷牙時他聽見那傢伙驚醒的聲響，床墊彈簧傳來陣陣哀鳴，好像它們被壓死又復活再被壓死好幾次。吐掉牙膏沫，金髮的老男人帶著發白的鬍渣進到浴室，他又開始希望自己是牆上的壁磚，或浴簾上的水滴。透過鏡子他看見吉恩盯著自己的裸背，山姆看見自己不善的眼神。

　　「你的背上。」杭特說。

　　一股顫慄竄上泰勒的脊椎，直通腦幹和前額葉，他差點因為細小的喜悅而發火。

　　「怎樣？」鏡子裡杭特那張滿是傷疤、鬆垮的臉拉長，下垂的目光依然沒有移開。

　　「長了一顆新的痣。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」山姆將手往後按在背上，企圖擋住杭特的視線。他突然為自己這麼 _乾淨_ 感到恐慌。

　　「我數過，這邊多了一顆。」一股壓力按在他自己的手碰不到的地方。

　　這讓痛苦指數上升到九十三，老爹數過他背上的痣並明確知道它們都分佈在哪裡。鏡中的山姆泰勒皮膚泛紅，吉恩杭特還蓬頭垢面，卻仍有無可否認的魅力。

　　吉恩低下頭，側著臉在山姆的頸側落下一個吻。

　　九十七。山姆屏住呼吸，雙手緊貼在水槽邊，並明確感受到爆發愉悅的指數三。而後的幾秒，吉恩貼近的呼吸讓九十七無限放大，直到他抽身才又掉回平日的八十。

　　「你也對杭特太太這麼做過？」他們的雙眼在鏡面上相會，山姆想表現的討人厭。

　　「是啊，然後我們離婚了。」

　　「我不是你的老婆，別這麼對我。」

　　吉恩邪惡水藍的眼睛大張，一個誇張的笑臉在他臉上慢慢綻開，好像他聽到了足以讓全警局尷尬而死的笑話。

　　「格拉蒂絲，別這麼娘娘腔。」

　　山姆在性別歧視的嘲笑下洩氣、潰不成軍、爛成一灘。眾多抵抗中他唯獨不想抵抗這次，他想放縱自己成為浴室角落的一片水窪，任自己流進下水道。吉恩拒絕他的逃逸，他將矮他許多的男人壓在胸前，山姆在嘴裡嘗到薄荷和火山灰，他不合時宜地想起安妮。

 

　　「你們很適合對方，」她說，「老爹從來沒這麼開心。」

　　「他毆打我。」

　　「他在保護你，你沒我認識老爹這麼久。」

　　「妳在暗示什麼？」

　　女警卡萊特吻他的臉頰，和他道晚安。那陣柔軟觸感很快就變成潮濕、粗礪的舌頭，捲著他的不放。

　　安妮沒有後悔。他們也沒有，應該。

 

　　吉恩的手臂上出現抓痕，長出新痣的背貼著另一人的體溫，這個熱度總讓他情感氾濫。杭特先生說他是愛哭的山米小男孩，戀母又戀父，山姆無從反駁，只吸了吸自己的鼻子，髒污的鏡子裡的人眼框發紅，被粗壯的手臂環在胸口，他又從一灘積水回到山姆泰勒。

　　「我不開車，以後都不。」他聽見自己沙啞地說。

　　「一直都是我在開車不是？」

　　「我只是告知。」

　　「嗯啊，你真要當我老婆嗎桃樂絲？」

　　「不開車不等於放棄自己的身份自主權。」

　　「你怕車跌進河裡不成？」

　　 _說不定是。_ 山姆想著，嘴巴卻緊緊閉上。

　　「隨便，」老爹咕噥，鬆開箝制山姆的手臂，懷裡的人從他和水槽間的窄處溜走，「去幫我做個三明治好嗎，親愛的。」

　　「操你。」

　　只有他們可以忍受彼此又好、又壞、又醜陋的內在。

　　現在山姆是一顆鮮紅的蕃茄或一顆微焦的蛋。

　　「能把三明治做得這麼糟也是種天份啊，泰勒。」老爹邊嚼邊說，口水噴得到處都是，他的下屬在對面笑他的拙態。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
